


Being Human

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Slash, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Good people and bad. Opposites attract, as the saying goes.





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel is a good person.

He will never hurt his friends no matter what; he will always, ALWAYS, do his absolute best, no matter how much it hurt. He will always try to do the right thing though he does not always succeed.

After all, he’s only human.

But Jack is harder to classify.

He has, on occasion, hurt his friends, and he doesn’t always truly try to do his best. He does not always manage to do the right thing, preferring the easiest path.

He is also human.

But he is the one that is darker. He is the one whose hands are drenched with blood. And he is the one that enjoys the killing and the fighting.

Daniel isn’t like that. His hands are spotless compared to Jack’s.

He is as light as the come, and he hates fighting and killing.

But they are both human, polar opposites though they may be. And they make mistakes, as humans will.

Which is why they are sitting next to each other on a log offworld, not looking at each other, not talking, and blushing madly. It is why Daniel’s lips are red and puffy, and why there are marks on his neck. It is why Jack’s hair looks like someone ran their hands through it, and why his shirt is rumpled, and why his belt has been loosened.

Because they are human, and they are allowed to make mistakes.

Jack touches Daniel’s hand.

Hopefully, this isn’t one of them.


End file.
